guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:N1n3-d1c3
GW2: Eye of The North http://guildwars.com/press/releases/eyeofthenorthgw2/eyeofthenorth.php HELL YES!!!!! Your extremely pumped friend, AmericanVlad 21:37, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ---- good morning--Coloneh 18:09, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :Try this Build:A/R Critical Barrager--Coloneh 22:05, 10 October 2006 (CDT) Still cant believe you got 29 wins in the snowball fight.--Coloneh RIP 21:06, 21 December 2006 (CST) Image name Hi please reupload with name less common then ritualsit or GW059. If everybody use such name we would be lost :).—'├ Aratak ┤' 22:10, 28 December 2006 (CST) :: There all better. sorry about that. (Me) :::Ty—'├ Aratak ┤' 00:48, 29 December 2006 (CST) Sig You sig image is too high, it needs to be 19px or less or it messes up the line spacing. Can you please edit it? Thanks. --Xasxas256 :All better? --Aqiunas 22:22, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::Much better thanks. --Xasxas256 22:33, 30 December 2006 (CST) i like your name for your dervish build, espically since you yell YaY, eat my fire!! every ten seconds while using it. also, how did i help on your userpage?--Coloneh RIP 15:27, 31 December 2006 (CST) :lol. you redid my spacing!--Aqiunas 16:15, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::o, that was easy, but whatever.--Coloneh RIP 16:36, 31 December 2006 (CST) according to your page, miss scythes is canthan. how did you get a canthan dervish? =P --Coloneh RIP 20:37, 7 January 2007 (CST) :::woops!--Aqiunas 20:42, 7 January 2007 (CST) Just dropping in to say hi, and that I hope your move goes well :) — 19px Azaya 23:53, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::So far so good, my computer was the first thing i set up. the rest i will get around to later. --Aqiunas 08:06, 8 February 2007 (CST) :::I'd set up my computer first too :P — 19px Azaya 08:16, 12 February 2007 (CST) Spelling Hello, I just fixed a slight spelling error on your user page, nothing else. --User:Albinobird 22:50, 1 March 2007 (CST) :Thank you!!! i am terrbible at spelling. --Aqiunas 22:59, 1 March 2007 (CST) ::You're welcome, happy to help! --User:Albinobird 23:10, 1 March 2007 (CST) User Pages Sure there's no reason why not! I don't even care about credits... I hate when people are obsessed with credits... AmericanVlad 21:28, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Ah... I see you are coing along nicely on your page! Hoorah! AmericanVlad 10:23, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::It's really no problem. AmericanVlad 11:54, 3 March 2007 (CST) :::User:Americanvlad/Aquinas Test Page <--Check it out real quick, its just alignment editing. AmericanVlad 14:26, 3 March 2007 (CST) ::::Hey, Think I could get a guild invite maybe??? AmericanVlad 19:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::OK sweet, I probly wont b on until like... Friday night, but maybe sometime this week around 5. If I dont catch you, is it possible to invite me if I'm offline and then I could accept it l8r? AmericanVlad 21:02, 26 March 2007 (CDT) ::::::Sweet! AmericanVlad 22:15, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :::::::Damn, nice bounty haha. @mericanvlad 08:54, 6 April 2007 (CDT) LanD Userbox Since I will be joining LanD, I need to replace my fist userbox with a LanD one. I have seen them around, do you know where I can find 1? AmericanVlad 21:32, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Ventrilo Hey, the vent setup is asking me for a 'Hostname or IP' and a server name. I have no idea what they are... AmericanVlad 16:09, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Guild ok, u have to put me on your list of guildies hehe. and btw, if you wan t to change your box color, you can. just find 'backround' in the code. @v 22:16, 9 April 2007 (CDT) 3# <--what does that say?--[[User:Coloneh|Coloneh] RIP 22:08, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :good job--Coloneh RIP 23:31, 19 April 2007 (CDT) Sooo, why am I not an awesome person? :'( — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 17:14, 23 April 2007 (CDT) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 18:24, December 1, 2010 (UTC)